Pokemon Adventures: The Novelization
by Dark Despoiler
Summary: The Novelization of the Pokemon Adventures manga.
1. A glimpse of the glow

Pokemon Adventures: The Novelization

Authors Note: I own nothing. I am doing this novelization of the Pokemon Adventure Manga to improve my pathetic writing skills. Any help with grammar and spelling would be appreciated. If you enjoy this novelization I strongly suggest buying the Pokemon Adventures Manga.

Thoughts are in italics

Chapter 1: A Glimpse of the Glow

In a place called Pallet Town...

A purple, long-eared animal called a Nidorino was surrounded by a group of yung kids holding pokeballs. It roared, baring it's fangs but the aspiring pokemon trainers were not to be deterred, with one throwing a pokeball at the Nidorino. To no avail. "Fooey it bounced off again!" exclaimed one child.

A young girl excitedly yelled "My turn,my turn!". She grabbed a pokeball and turned to look at the Nidorino which faced her in an assertive but still wary manner. One of her friends, a wannabe bug catcher asked "Do you really think you have a chance?".

"Oh be quiet" she replied as she held the pokeball in her left hand. "Watch this!" she yelled, "I'm going to catch this pokemon and make it my personal pet!". The girl jumped forward, releasing the pokeball in mid air. Bonng! "Huh?" exclaimed the girl, "It bounced off?".

"Hahaha! You can't catch a pokemon like that!", the children turned around. An older boy,around the age of 10, with spikey black hair, red cap and jacket and blue jeans had walked up behind them."If you want to catch a pokemon..." he said "First you got to weaken it, then throw the pokeball".

He grabbed a pokeball from his waist, however unlike the pokeballs the children were using, this pokeball contained a pokemon. "For instance try this!" he threw the pokeball forward "Go, Poliwhirl!", a blue pokemon with a spherical body and a black spiral on it's chest was released from the pokeball.

"Give it the water gun! he ordered. Poliwhirl raised it's hand an unleashed a blast of water at the Nidorino, hitting it straight between the eyes. The Nidorino staggered, unable to keep balance or open it's eyes. "Wow" exclaimed the group of children "It looks dizzy".

"Yeah!" proclaimed the boy, "And now that Nidorino is weak, I throw the pokeball". He grabbed an empty pokeball and threw it at the Nidorino. Bon! Niggle! Riggle! the Nidorino desperately struggled to escape. The pokeball ceased movement and the boy held it up. "Ha ha! Gotcha nidorino!".

He stood there basking in his glory. "Cool! That was great Red!" proclaimed the children. Red cockily thought to himself, _everybody knows me in Pallet Town. And why not? I'm the best pokemon trainer around!. Huh? What are pokemon you ask? Strange creatures that inhabit the world. I don't know how many types of pokemon there are but I do know one thing: I'm going to catch them all!. _

Red started to walk back towards his home. The children ran after him "Hey Red! Do you know Professor Oak?" they asked. Red turned around and thought. _Professor Oak? Isn't he that old loner?_, "The old guy at the edge of the town? What about that weirdo?" he asked. "Well..." replied the children, "People say that he knows a lot about pokemon. Maybe he can teach us some things about how to catch them".

"You don't need that old nut. I'll teach you everything you need to know" Red proclaimed. "Maybe" said the children "But they say that Professor Oak trained his grandson to be one of the worlds best pokemon trainers". "Grandson?!" remarked Red, suprised. "He has been studying overseas for a long time and just got back" answed the children. Red started walking again. "Hmph!" he cockily said, "I don't care who he is, he doesn't stand a chance against me!!". With that he walked away from the children and across the fields towards his house.

_Hmm... _Red thought with his head down, _Old Professor Oak huh? Maybe he knows something. _He proceeded to walk forward, still not looking where he was going. Suddenly he collided with something. That something was the back of a man wearing a black uniform with a R on his shirt. "Hey!" the man yelled, "Watch it you worm!". The man walked away, joining several other men with identical uniforms, all heading towards Viridian Forrest. Red stood still, watching the men walk away when he noticed that they all wore pokeballs on their waists. "They have got to be pokemon trainers!" he exclaimed and ran after them.

The men walked into Viridian Forrest but stopped before the trees became too thick, Red stealthily hid behind a nearby tree. One of trainers, who appeared to be the leader of the group adressed the others "It must be hiding in the general area! Do not rest until you find it" he ordered the others "Find the phantom pokemon!". From his hiding place, Red pondered, _Phantom pokemon? Never heard of it. _The leader of the men begain to speak again "We have not yet searched the west wood! Comb it to the last blade!" he demanded. The uniformed men rapidly ran towards the west.

Red waited for them to disapear. "Thanks for the tip, guys!" he said, "That phantom pokemon will be mind or my name is not Red!", before running towards the west wood. Several minutes later, Red was wandering around a clearing in the west wood with a gargantuan pile of pokeballs in his arms, _Great they're not here yet _he though, heh heh heh, "Where are you phantom pokemon" he asked. Suddenly he was stopped by a sight, "Huh, What is that?" he yelled, "And who is that? One of those creeps beat me to it!".

A pink, glowing cat-like pokemon with a long tail was floating in the air, facing another boy of a similar age to Red. This boy also had spikey hair, but his was brown and he wair a purple jumper and black pants. The boy grabbed a pokeball and threw it at the ground in front of the phantom pokemon. "Now" he yelled, "Charmander go!", an orange dinasaur-like creatrue with a flame on it's tail appeared. _A pokemon! _thought Red_ he must be a pokemon trainer. _The Charmander opened it's mouth and spurted out crimsom flames towards the pink pokemon. The strange pokemon jumped up to avoid the fire and lept to the left of the charmander. _Yeesh.. I've never seen a Pokemon battle like this before. His pokemon, that's a Charmander but what is that glowing creature? I've never seen anything like it_, Red pondered as the Charmander rapidly jumped up and turned towards the other pokemon.

The other boy, standing with his arms crossed across his chest surveyed the battle before suddenly raising his hand in which he clutched a pokeball, "Enough!" he yelled, "Charmander return!". _What the..._ wondered Red, before he jumped out of the bushes. "What do you think you're doing?" Red demander, "You almost had the thing!". The boy turned his head and stared Red in the eye.

"My turn! Go Poliwhirl!" yelled Red as he threw a pokeball at the phantom pokemon. "Water Gun!" he ordered. Poliwhirl lifted it's hand and unleashed a blast of water towards the creature. The creature looked up at the water and jumped through it, smashing into Poliwhirl, causing the blue pokemon to faint. Red fell to his knees and leant over the unmoving Poliwhirl, "Poliwhirl! C-come on, snap out of it buddy!" he begged. The brown haired boy stared at him before saying "Are you blind? Didn't you notice anything while you were watching my fight? I could tell almsot immediately that there was a vast difference in strength. That's why I stopped the fight. Know your limitations or you will only beat yourself. Remember that", he then walked away leaving Red with his unconscios Poliwhirl. Red sat on his knees, staring at his defeated pokemon, "You mean I actually lost...?".

Suddenly the uniformed men from before burst into the clearing. "The field" they exclaimed, "It's been burnt! What happened here?". One of them noticed Red sitting next to his fainted Poliwhirl, he ran up and yelled at him "Answer me worm! What have you done?", however the leader of the men had different ideas "Ignore him! The Mew is what counts! It might still be nearby". The men again ran into the trees to search for the Mew.

Later that night, after healing his Poliwhirl. Red walked to the edge of a Pallet Town. He stopped and looked at a large building "So this is old Professor Oak's lab.." he said, "They say he's a mean old guy so I always kept away. But I guess the only place I can learn to be a great Pokemon trainer is here."


	2. Bulbasaur come home!

Pokemon Adventures: The Novelization

Authors Note: I own nothing. I am doing this novelization of the Pokemon Adventure Manga to improve my pathetic writing skills. Any help with grammar and spelling would be appreciated. If you enjoy this novelization I strongly suggest buying the Pokemon Adventures Manga.

Thoughts are in italics

Chapter 2: Bulbasaur Come Home!

Bing! Bong! Bing! Bong! Bing! Red had walked to the door of Professor Oak's Pokemon Research Lab, and was currently pressing the door bell. "Anybody home?" he called out. He then grabbed the doorknob and turned it. To his suprise the door opened, revealing a large room filled with numerous machines and bookshelves stacked with information on pokemon. Ignoring his senses, Red entered the building.

After walking several metres, he saw some shelves, full of pokeballs containing numerous different pokemon types. "Oh Wow!" Red exclaimed as he saw the endless shelves, "I never new there were so many different types of Pokemon". He turned to his right and saw a pokeball by itself on a bench. Filled with curiosity he picked up the pokeball, "What's this one" he wondered. Red looked through the transparent red-coloured top of the pokeball and saw a four legged green creature with a large green bulb on it's back. His eyes lowered to the label, 'Bulbasaur'. Red picked up his own pokeball containing Poliwhirl and showed it the Bulbasaur, "Look at this Poliwhirl".

Suddenly a shadow loomed over Red's back causing the startled boy to rapidly turn around. Professor Oak was an old tall man wearing a white coat and he was furious. "You...You pokethief!" he yelled at Red, as he walked towards the boy. "W...Wait n-no I...I...I...I mean 1..." Red nervously stammered his defence while retreating. Professor Oak continued to walk in his direction, Red tripped over and fell on the shelves. "You Idiot!" roared Professor Oak, while all the pokemon where released from their pokeballs.

"Now look what you have done" shouted Professor Oak as he towered over the trembling Red who attempted to defend himself. "I didn't mean to" he stuttered. However while he spoke, A Pidgey swooped over their heads and unloaded it's breakfast on Professor Oak's face. _Yuk_ thought Red but he was to scared to say anything to the furious Professor. "Just get them back!" roared the old man.

Later (Much later)...

The weary, panting Red dropped a large pile of pokeballs in front of Professor Oak who had by now cleansed his face of the Pidgey's waste products. "How huff many huff more?" Red managed to ask. Professor Oak looked at the window and saw that it had been smashed. "Don't tell me that some have escaped" he said while ignoring Red's question.

Red raced to the door saying "I'll go out and get them!" but was grabbed by Professor Oak. "Ohhhh! No you don't poke-thief!" exclaimed the Professor. "Ouch!" yelled Red in pain, before he began to defend his reputation "But I'm not, I'm sorry I came into your lab uninvited, I'm sorry I let your pokemon loose!, but we've got to get them back or...".

"It is too late for that" replied Professor Oak,as he let go of Red "It will be dark before we find them all". "We can't just give up!" Red argued, "I'm going after them", with that he ran out the door. After he had ran several metres he heard the door open behind him. Professor Oak was riding out on a bicycle, "You think you can do it yourself?" the cyclist demanded, "You won't know what to look for" and he again grabbed Red's arm. "And after we get them all back, you'd better believe that I'm turning you in" reprimaned the Professor.

Viridian City

Meowth was standing near the outskirts of Viridian City while Red and Professor Oak crept up, Red with a pokeball in hand. "Here Kitty, Kitty" said Professor Oak causing the Meowth to turn towards them. "Now!" he ordered, Red threw the pokeball at the cat pokemon and sucessfully caught it. "Gotcha!" Red proclaimed with pride, "Now we only need to get one more".

Red wheeled Oak's bike while walking next to the old man in the streets of Viridian City. "Phew!" the Professor exclaimed, "If I had known we would be chasing them all the way to Viridan City. I would have said that I was to old for this". "Well Bulbasaur is the only one that we have to get" said Red. Professor Oak froze and replied with concern, "Yes...But that one...".

Out of the corner of his eye, Red saw a green shape moving, he rapidly turned around and yelled excitedly, "There is is". Startled, the Bulbasaur's velocity increased as it speed down the streets with Red and Professor Oak chasing after it. They followed the Bulbasaur around the streets of Viridian City until it headed towards a building labeled 'Viridan City Gym'. "It's going in there" cried Red.

"Hurry!" yelled Oak, "We don't want to lose it", but it was to no avail, when they entered the dark, dirty, cobweb ridden building the Bulbasaur was not in sight.Red stopped in front of a golden stature of a middle aged man, not knowing that he was staring at the stature of his future nemesis. Meanwhile, Professor Oak was kneeling down looking for his pokemon, "Where would it go?" he asked himself. Suddenly he saw the green creature, "Oh ho ho! There you are!" he remarked, "Just come to daddy little", a green blur ran towards him, colliding with his stomach and knocking him to the floor. "Now really!" I am your owner" the old man exclaimed while clutching his stomach.

The Professor looked up and was suprised to see Red approach the pokemon without been attacked, _what is he doing_ Professor Oak wondered. Red crouched down to the same level as the Bullbasaur and said, "Of course your nervous, It's the first time you have been outside", the Bullbasaur still did not attack. _He is successfuly reasoning with it _thought the old man. "You were kept seperate from all the others in the lab, weren't you? I'll bet you have never seen another living thing besides old Professor Oak, huh?" Red continued, the Professor was suprised to see the Bulbasaur lie down and allow Red to stroke it's bulb, "Yeah that's a good boy. Are you hungry" Red asked the pokemon.

Suddenly a massive shadow towered over the three figures, "It's a wild Machoke!" yelled the Professor, "Run!". He managed to escpae but Red fell over. Red lay sprawled on the ground, looking fearfully at the gigantic pokemon. However the Bulbasaur would not allow it's new friend to be eaten and unleashed vines from it's bulb, grabbing the Machoke, allowing Red to stand up. "Professor! Did you see that?" Red asked "What is Bulbasaur's best attack?", he turned around to face the Professor only to see that the excitement had caused the old man to faint. "Oh great. What's next?" he groaned, before he had a brainwave "Wait...if it has got a bulb". Meanwhile the Machoke escaped from Bulbasaur's gripped and smashed a hole in the wall, allowing light to seep through. _Wait_ thought Red, _What if I guess I gotta try_, "Bulbasaur use Solar Beam" he ordered, a massive beam of light hit the Machoke causing it to faint.

The commotion had caused Professor Oak to wake up, "You knew...About the Bulbasaur's solar beam?" he asked Red. "Naw" Red admitted, "But I figured, you know, that plants turn sunlight into energy and this guy has a plant on his back so...". Professor Oak looked at him bemused before bursting out laughing, "Oh you just figure? Ha ha ha ha ha!" he picked up the Pokeball and handed it to a confused Red, "The Bulbasaur is yours" he said, "It seems that he has taken quite a liking to you anyway.

"You mean really? Cool!" Red happily exclaimed, "But first I have got to make this clear. I did not break into your lab to steal Pokemon. I only wanted you to teach me to be a better trainer. You see yesterday I ran into a Pokemon called Mew and it beat my Poliwhirl". "I see" replied Professor Oak, "But do you know what it means to be truly great? Does it mean knowing a lot of clever tricks? Does it mean having a poke-powerhouse in your arsenal? Is that what you think makes a great pokemon trainer? If you think so you are wrong. What counts is your heart. That connection you had with that Bulbasaur is the key to becoming a great pokemon trainer." Professor Oak put a hand in his jacket, "What is your name son?" "Red sir", "Here Red" he said, giving him a crimson computer, "This is called a Pokedex, a pokemon encyclopedia. Whenever you meet a pokemon, enter your data here. By the time you have imput all pokemon data you may be one of the greats".

Red walked home staring at his pokedex. _Wow _he thought _One of the greats._


End file.
